


I Like It When You Watch Me

by jaegerjaquezoff



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cucking, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multi, Painter Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Restaurant Owner Erwin Smith, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, eruris are from spain, erwin watches mike and levi for once oop, levi in panties, mike is a nervous mess, more tags as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerjaquezoff/pseuds/jaegerjaquezoff
Summary: Levi and Erwin like to tan. Levi especially likes to tan naked. Mike just wants to live a peaceful life.





	1. ONE

Levi stood in the driveway, hip cocked out and arms crossed over his chest as he rolled his eyes at the house his husband chose. It was a modern brown and white brick two-story with large windows and multiple patios. Levi had given Erwin the duty of picking the house on his own with his only requirement being that there was a studio for him to paint nearby. But Erwin, ever the doting husband, had gotten a three bedroom house so that they’d have a guest room as well as a room for Levi to do his art. “Okay, I know I said I didn’t care what it looked like, but jesus Erwin, did you have to pick such a big house? Do you know how long it’s gonna take to clean this place? I better be getting tremendous dick for this!”

Erwin chuckled, coming up behind his husband and putting a hand on his hip. “I’m hurt, has the dick not tremendous thus far?” He laughed when he just got a slap to the chest, kissing Levi’s temple. “We can just hire a cleaner if you would like? You’ve worked hard to get us here, I don’t want you taking more time from your painting for my sake.”

“Don’t you dare say something so absurd to me ever again, Erwin Ackerman-Smith! First off, anyone other than me wouldn’t do it right so I would just end up cleaning anyway. Secondly, this is my house, too, so it wouldn’t be just for your sake. And third, I would work forever if it meant you got to live your dream,” Levi said matter-of-factly, turning and wrapping his arms around Erwin’s neck.

“I’m gonna make sure you never have to work another day in your life, this new restaurant is gonna do so well,” Erwin promised, nuzzling his nose gently against Levi’s. “Let’s go inside so I can show you around, and then we can christen a few places before we go shopping.” Erwin laughed when Levi rolled his eyes again, but quickly pulled Erwin inside by his collar.

XXX

They hadn’t christened any of the places Erwin wanted to, as Levi had been very adamant that Erwin let him clean everything before they had sex. So instead they went to the grocery store where Erwin bought enough food to feed a small village and Levi brought cleaning supplies to last the average family of four a month. But they’d be back the next week, because neither of them could control themselves when it came to their vices.

They spent the first half of their morning cleaning and getting the house organized, Levi mostly telling Erwin where to carry everything while he scrubbed and dusted every nook and cranny of every room meticulously. The last room that needed to be put together was Levi’s art room, so Erwin excused himself to go and cook them a late breakfast while his husband got everything finished up. Levi was setting up his supply closet when Erwin knocked gently on the door. “Come in.”

“Breakfast is ready, babe.” He took a quick glance around, the room was pretty big and all of Levi’s things were placed very purposefully. “How do you like this room, love?”

“It’s perfect, Win!” The light in Levi’s eyes made Erwin’s heart clench. He would devote his life to making sure the smaller man always looked that happy. “There’s so much space and the amount of light is exactly right. I especially love that there’s a patio, since you know how much I love painting outside,” he smiled, taking off his gloves and closing all of the drawers and doors to his cabinets. “Thank you for this, Erwin. This is more than I could have ever hoped for.”

Erwin blushed, gathering Levi into his arms so that they were chest to chest and leaning to hide his face in his husband's neck. “You deserve this and so much more, love. We couldn’t have ever gotten here if it wasn’t for you, the least I could do was make sure you had a place to do what you love and have your me time. Plus, I wanted you home instead of a studio, way easier to pull you away for some fun his way.” Erwin placed a kiss at the juncture between Levi’s shoulder and neck, nipping lightly at the spot.

Levi playfully knocked Erwin across the back of his head, giggling. “You damn pervert, of course you had some ulterior motive!” They pulled apart slightly, Levi cupping Erwin’s face in his hands, thumb stroking his cheek gingerly. “Really, thank you so much, baby. I love you so much. Now, let’s go eat, I wanna go lay out by the pool before the sun goes down!”

XXX

After breakfast Levi and Erwin had taken a short shower together at Levi’s request, then headed outside with a bottle of wine and some sunscreen. It was Levi’s first time seeing the full backyard and he was in awe, Erwin hadn’t told him anything about it and he was ecstatic that there was a swim up bar and hot tub within the big pool.

Erwin poured them both a glass of wine and put the bottle in the bar fridge to stay cool, then sat in one of the chairs, legs splayed. “C’mere babe, let me put some sunscreen on you, we don’t want you to burn.”

Levi smiled contentedly as Erwin slathered the thick lotion all over him, then returned the favor, straddling Erwin as the bigger man lay on his stomach. “Flip over,” he commanded once he was done, standing up to let Erwin turn onto his back, then climbing back on top of him. “Maybe I could just ride you like this?”

Erwin scoffed at Levi’s teasing smirk, caressing the smaller man’s thighs as he spoke. “I mean, I wouldn’t mind, but your tan would probably be uneven.”

Levi hopped off of Erwin as if the other man was on fire. “Nevermind,” he amended, pulling off his tiny shorts and laying on his back in the chair, spreading his legs so that the sun could reach between his thighs.

“Levi, what the hell? You can’t do that! People may see!” Erwin scrambled to cover Levi with a towel, mouth hanging open in shock. It was a bold move, even for the fiery raven haired man.

Levi rolled his eyes, the shorts hanging from one finger. “I can do as I please, Erwin, this is my yard. Anyone who sees is lucky for the show. Besides, I’m not even sure if anyone lives next door,” he shrugged, dropping the shorts onto the floor and pulling his shades down over his eyes. “This ass is above lines.”

Erwin could only laugh, Levi was going to do whatever he wanted so he wouldn’t argue. After a few seconds of watching his husband, the blonde man took his seat and began looking for empty buildings for sale where he could potentially build his restaurant. He wanted to have a few choices to go look at tomorrow, as he planned on picking a spot within the week.

They laid outside for a few hours, both occasionally turning over to tan evenly and sipping at their wine through the swirly straws Levi had demanded they buy. Erwin was done with his search fairly quickly and opted to watch his husband in silence, until he couldn’t stand to see Levi naked anymore. “Levi, baby, let’s go inside.” When the smaller man ignored Erwin, he groaned, palming at his sparsely covered dick. “C’mon, Le, I’m hard and you’ve been teasing me all day. Plus, the sun’s starting to set and you can’t tan in the dark.”

Levi huffed a breath and sat up, settling his shades on the top of his head and giving his husband a once over. “You needy bastard.” Erwin just whined, giving his best puppy dog eyes, and Levi couldn’t deny him. Naturally. “Fine. But we’re taking showers first. Separately.”

Erwin nodded wordlessly, scooping Levi into his arms bridal style and going inside. He carried him upstairs and into their bathroom, sitting him down on the counter and turning on the shower for him. He gathered towels for Levi to bathe and dry himself, then sat on the toilet seat and waited patiently for his turn. He told Levi about the buildings he’d looked at, the plans he was thinking about for each one, and just overall how excited he was about being in Houston and expanding his business. “I’ll have to go back to Spain in the next few weeks though, once construction is started and going well, just to check in. Though I know Nile and Marie are more than capable of running things back home, they asked that I come and visit to make sure everything was fine.”

The shower door popped open, and Erwin handed Levi his towel to dry off, hopping into the still running water. “I’m gonna wait for you in the room, don’t keep me waiting too long,” Levi called, throwing a wink over his shoulder at his husband before leaving the bathroom and closing the door. From the bedroom window, Levi could see the sun setting. It was different from the sunsets in Spain, different hues of pink and purple and orange tinting the sky beautifully, different scenery from the mountains they were used to.

Levi grabbed his phone, not bothering to put on clothes as he went to stand on the patio and admire the view. He took a few pictures to send to their friends and post on his Instagram page. His focus was interrupted when he heard a door slide open on the house next door. He looked over, the angle from upstairs giving him a clear view into his neighbor's backyard despite the high privacy fence they shared.

A man with shaggy hair framing his face walked out, shirtless with a towel wrapped around the bottom half of his body. He was big, taller than Erwin by at least three inches, more muscles rippling in his arms, broader shoulders. When he reached the edge of his pool, he snatched the towel from around his waist, throwing it into a chair before walking to the side of the pool to climb down the stairs into the water.

Levi gasped, his hand automatically shooting down to grab hold of his dick. The neighbor was  _ big _ , his dick hanging long and thick between his meaty thighs, maybe an inch or two longer and girthier than Erwin’s impressive size. He looked delicious, and Levi couldn’t do anything other than slowly stroke himself as he watched the man swim, little huffs of air leaving his mouth each time his fist twisted at the tip.

When Erwin came out of the bathroom, he saw Levi standing on the patio, naked as the day he was born and obviously focused on something because he hadn’t looked away from where his eyes were trained. “Levi, what are you-”

Erwin was cut off by Levi quickly turning to him with a hissing shush sound. The smaller man beckoned him over, nodding in the direction that he’d been staring. Erwin stood behind Levi, one hand on his hip and the other on the railing as he followed his husbands gaze. “He’s a fucking  _ monster _ , Erwin. Huge.” Erwin could only see the man’s head and shoulders, the rest of his body distorted underneath the water, but he could already tell that Levi was right. The man was definitely huge.

“Fuck,” Levi whispered when he felt Erwin’s naked body press hard against his back, his cock warm and heavy when it slotted perfectly between Levi’s asscheeks. Erwin swatted Levi’s hand away, replacing it with his own, and Levi threw his head back as Erwin closed his fist around the head of his dick. “Erwin, please.”

Erwin held the hand that was bracing them against the rail up to Levi’s mouth. “Spit. Twice.” He smirked when Levi obeyed without question, and slathered the saliva over his own dick. When he was thoroughly wet, he pushed between the small space of Levi’s spread thighs. “Cross your legs tight for me.” Levi moaned, crossing his feet at the ankle and flexing his thighs to squeeze Erwin. “Good boy, now stay  _ real quiet _ so our friend next door doesn’t hear how much of a whore you are for Daddy.”

Levi gasped loudly when he felt Erwin’s dick brush against his as the blonde pulled back, only to thrust hard into Levi’s thighs. “Daddy,” he called out, voice purposefully louder than necessary. Erwin’s hand was moving on his cock at the same pace that he fucked into his thighs, the crown of Erwin’s cock catching on his own with every thrust. “F-faster, please.”

The man didn’t even flinch, just continued swimming back and forth, as if Levi and Erwin weren’t even there. That wasn’t acceptable.

Erwin grunted, leaning forward and licking around the shell of Levi’s ear teasingly before biting down on the lobe, causing Levi to gasp loudly. “You can do better, baby. He won’t ever notice you like this,” Erwin said directly into Levi’s ear, voice incredibly low and demanding. “If you want him, you... have... to... be... louder.” Erwin accentuated each word by pushing his hips forward to fuck into Levi’s thighs at the same time that he thumbed at the slit of his smaller lover’s dick.

“Oh… Oh, fuck!” Levi had raised his voice considerably, he  _ needed  _ the man next door to notice them,  _ needed  _ to get his hands on that monster of a man. “Yes! D-Daddy, feels so good,” he moaned, the sound exaggerated and carried out.

The neighbor came up from underwater, obviously standing up as the water reached just below his pecs. He pushed his wet hair out of his face and followed the voices until he spotted Levi and Erwin on their balcony. His eyes widened as he watched the two men move against each other.

“Good boy, let Daddy use you however I want,” Erwin growled loudly, thrusting faster as he felt his orgasm build low in his belly. He raised his voice even more, grunting out a gruff, “Bet you would let anyone fuck you like this, huh? Such a whore.” Erwin caught the other man's eye, staring him down intensely as he licked a fat stripe up the column of Levi’s neck.

The hand on Levi’s cock tightened and sped up, making the black haired men nearly scream with the new pressure. “Erwin, please. Please l- fuck, let me cum!” Levi sobbed loudly when Erwin’s thumbnail pressed hard into the slit on the tip of his dick again and started swirling in tight circles. “Oh my god!” He forced his eyes open to see if the neighbor had noticed them yet, and to his pleasure he found the man looking in his direction, but slightly past him.  _ Erwin _ .

The bigger blonde struggled to tear his eyes from Erwin’s, captivated as the other two seemed to put on a show for him. When he finally could look away, he chanced a glance at the smaller of the two only to be even more drawn in by his lustful gaze. “Daddy, fuck, Erwin! Please, god, pl-please let me cum, Daddy.”

Erwin smirked as he watched the neighbor’s mouth fall open. He sped his thrusting up now that they had the other man’s full attention. He could feel his stomach clench and groaned loudly. “You’ve been such a good boy for me, baby. Tighten up so Daddy can cum, then I’ll let you cum.” He used his free hand to reach down and fondle Levi’s balls as he jerked him quicker.

Levi yelled, his voice cracking as he squeezed his thighs tighter, still staring at their observer. The big man swallowed thickly, his adam’s apple bobbing deliciously as he watched them. Levi felt a sudden sticky warmth between his thighs and cried out as Erwin bit down hard on his shoulder.

“Cum.” The command was loud, meant to show off just how well behaved Levi is, meant to entice the shaggy blonde.

Levi’s grip on the rail tightened, his knuckles fading white with the pressure, and moaned loudly as he came with Erwin still stroking his dick. “Fuck, fuck, shit, oh god. Yes, fuck yes!”

XXX

Mike watched as the two men rode out their orgasms, neither letting their eyes stray from him. By now his face was red, and he quickly snapped his mouth shut. He turned and walked through the water as quickly as he could, glancing back at his neighbors every few seconds. When he got out, he could hear a gruff, “Fuck, he  _ is  _ huge,” from the bigger of the two men and blushed so hard that his face instantly felt like it was on fire. He looked back one more time and found both men’s focus trained on him. The blonde was smirking down at him, a challenging look in his eyes, while the small black haired man just looked hungry, as if he hadn’t just cum. Mike couldn’t take the looks much more, he was already harder than a brick and aching, so he forced his eyes down and walked briskly into his house, sliding his patio closed.

Mike leaned against his kitchen counter and took his dick in his hand, jerking himself off quickly. “Shit,” he grumbled to himself, already feeling close to cumming. He had been hard since he’d seen the big blonde before he’d left for work that morning, and even harder after stopping home for lunch and seeing the two men outside, the smaller naked as he lay in the sun. He used his free hand to squeeze at his balls, hissing at the sudden intensity. He focused on the sensitive tip of his cock, flicking his thumb back and forth over the crown. “Oh yeah, fuck,” he moaned, giving a final firm tug on his ballsack before he felt himself fall over the edge, staining his kitchen floor with streaks of white.

He continued to tease the head of his dick through his orgasm, shuddering breaths rocking his body as he came down. “What the hell is up with them?”


	2. TWO

“I chose the building, Le,” Erwin exclaimed, voice loud and jovial as he walked into the kitchen to find his husband sitting at the breakfast bar with a cup of tea and a tattered copy of “Of Mice and Men”.

Levi placed the silk string bookmark between the pages before closing his book and setting it down on the counter. “Yeah? Congrats, babe!” He stood from his barstool and walked to meet Erwin on the other side of the island, kissing his cheek when the taller man leaned down. “When can I see?”

Erwin shrugged, leaning back on the counter and pulling Levi into a strong embrace. “Dunno, I have a meeting with the sellers and realtor in a bit to actually buy it, then I need to get a feel for the layout and decide what I wanna do with everything, and then I’ll let you see so you can draw out the design for me.” Levi nodded, wrapping his arms around Erwin’s waist, his fingertips just barely meeting behind his husband, head resting on Erwin’s firm chest.

“I’m gonna lay by the pool for a bit, maybe swim at some point. Can you lotion me before you go?”

“Yeah of course, I’ll grab the lotion while you get ready.” Erwin walked through the patio door and into the cabana, grabbing the bottle of sunscreen before going to sit in one of the pool loungers to wait on his husband. He watched as Levi walked out of the house, completely naked, the picture of confidence as he seemed to float over to Erwin. “Maybe I should skip the meeting, I wanna get into that ass.”

“Oi, go buy the building and maybe I’ll let you tonight,” Levi smirked, swatting playfully at Erwin’s shoulder.

XXX

Mike rolled out of his bed, naked as he stretched up onto his tippy toes, hands almost reaching the ceiling as he yawned. He finally had a day off, so he’d slept in and was shocked to see that it was already almost noon. He was coming out of the bathroom scratching his chest when he heard voices coming through his open patio door. He started opening the blinds, stopping just enough that he could peek out when he saw his new neighbors outside.

The blonde man was sitting on a chair in business clothes, a stark contrast to the smaller man, who was completely naked between his legs. Mike hummed quietly, biting his lip as he watched the two men. It had been about a week since since he’d watched them on their own patio, and he hadn’t seen them since then. Now, in the daylight, he could get a better look at them.

The big one had short blonde hair that was currently neatly parted and slicked to the sides, the thickest nicely groomed eyebrows Mike had ever seen, and muscles that were perfectly hugged by his navy button up and black tailored slacks. The smaller one was all lean muscles and pale skin, his raven hair in two buns on top of his head with an undercut peeking around the sides, and Mike was catching glints of silver in his nipples and belly button.

“Fuck,” Mike grumbled quietly. They were the most beautiful couple he’d ever seen and they obviously liked to put on a show. If Mike  _ just happened _ to catch a tiny glimpse here and there, no one could blame him.

He stood for a second, transfixed as he watched them laugh, the blonde rubbing sunscreen on his lover. “Erwin, stop groping me and go handle your business so you can hurry back to handle my business,” the dark haired man smirked over his shoulder. The bigger man took one hand from kneading into the others thighs, a loud smack stopping Mike’s heart for a second when a big palm came down on pert cheeks. The smaller man gasped loudly, taking a step forward.

Mike could feel his dick twitch violently, but ignored it as he watched Erwin stand and kiss his partner before heading back inside. The unnamed man laid himself face down, spreading his legs in a wide v-shape and folding his arms underneath his head. Mike groaned as he let his eyes rake over the tiny body on perfect display for him, and the giant red hand print left on his ass, and this time he didn’t ignore his twitching dick, but took it into his dry hand to slowly stroke once from base to tip. The friction felt so nice that Mike fell into a slow rhythm and before he could stop himself, Mike was spitting down onto the head of his dick.

XXX

Levi had been laying on his back for a while, tanning his stomach when a small movement caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He squinted from behind his shades and bit his lip to hide a smirk when he could see the blinds from the neighbors upstairs patio rattling. It was time for Levi to flip over and he took his time, spreading his legs further than necessary and groaning loudly as he spread his cheeks with his hands.

He uses two dry fingertips to lightly trace the puckered ring now on display for his viewer, exaggerating the moan he let out. He teased his hole with feather light touches until he could feel it start to relax the teeniest bit. He brought his hand to his mouth, sucking the tips of his index and middle finger between his lips before reaching back behind himself to push both into his hole.

“Fuck me,” he grunted, nails digging into the flesh of his ass with his free hand at the intrusion. “Oh my god, need to be filled so bad,” he whined, voice carrying and he could hear an almost inaudible groan from the blinds angled towards him. He continued to thrust shallowly into himself, whines and moans loud and only slightly enhanced as his nerves were ignited by his playing.

The neighbor was getting close, Levi could hear him moaning louder and longer , and it made him wonder how long he’d been peeping. Such dedication deserved a treat, so Levi shifted so that his knees were underneath him, propping his ass higher, with a beautiful arch to his back that pressed his face into the cushion of the chair. The change allowed him better access and Levi pushed his barely wet fingers deeper into his warm, tight hole. “Ah yes,” he hissed, scissoring his fingers a few times before pressing into himself again, deeper than before. “Oh my god,” he gasped, surprising even himself with the sudden roughness.

The blinds of the neighbors patio shook violently and Levi could hear the man groan as he came. Levi smirked to himself, standing from his lounger and turning to face the neighbor. He pushed his glasses to the top of his head and gave a sultry look as he slowly pushed his fingers between his puckered lips to suck on them, before letting the digits fall from his mouth. “Delicious.”

Levi jumped when the patio door was quickly shut and the blinds closed, the mans shadow hurrying away.

XXX

“And he watched from the patio?” Erwin had come home from his meeting, excitedly chattering to his husband about everything as he showered, Levi sitting on the bathroom counter still wrapped in a towel from his own shower. When he finished he’d asked Levi how his day had been, listening intently as his husband told him about the neighbors peeping.

“Yeah, even jerked off,” Levi nodded, recalling the way the mans blinds shook as he watched Levi finger himself. “He closed the patio as soon as he was done, but I think he sleeps with it open?”

Erwin cut off the shower, stepping out and situating himself between Levi’s legs as the smaller man draped the same towel over his husband’s head to ruffle his hair. “We should keep ours open tonight, give him another show when we fuck,” Erwin said smugly as Levi moved down his body with the towel, soaking up the fat water droplets sliding down his skin. He grabbed Levi’s hips, rubbing circles into the bone there with his thumbs.

“Dirty bastard,” Levi admonished, his legs wrapping around Erwin’s waist to pull the bigger man closer. He circled Erwin’s neck with his arms, sucking the lobe of his husband’s ear into his mouth gingerly before letting go to whisper, “Make me scream your name, Win. Want you to fuck me good for him. Can you do that for me, baby, can you be good for me?”

Erwin groaned, his body almost melting at the way Levi’s voice had suddenly gone so low, a soft command behind his words. He nodded wordlessly, his hands sliding from Levi’s hips to his thighs, splayed wide as he gripped them and lifted the smaller man. “Fuck Levi,” he moaned, walking into the bedroom as the raven haired man began peppering feather light kisses down his neck, making the bigger man shiver at the gentle touches and puffs of air leaving his husband’s nose to tickle his skin.

Erwin gently lowered them down onto the end of their bed, Levi’s legs falling open around his waist. Erwin attached his lips to the underside of Levi’s jawline to leave a trail of wet, open mouthed kisses down the column of his neck, then the rest of his body, stopping to suck a few bruises into his collarbones, his tongue soothing over the heated skin when he was satisfied with the deep red color of his marks. He continued to lick and nip down the expanse of Levi’s body, a flurry of what would be beautiful bruises in the morning littering Levi’s pale skin. When he found himself hovering over his husband’s semi hard dick, he lifted the smaller man’s legs to place over his shoulders, nosing at the inside of his thigh as he admired the pretty pink of Levi’s still raw hole.

“Don’t need prep, E. ‘M open, come on,” the raven haired man whined, his hand reaching down to tangle in Erwin’s hair. “I’m ready for you, baby.”

Erwin hummed his acknowledgement, ducking his head to lick a thick stripe over Levi’s hole and all the way up to the tip of his dick, smirking at the way his lover moaned. Erwin took Levi’s cock to the base in one go, swallowing around him and letting his eyes fall shut when Levi tugged on his hair.

“Oh, fuck, Erwin,” Levi gasped loudly, his head thrown back against the pillows as he felt his dick twitch in Erwin’s mouth. He laid there for a while, letting Erwin blow him until he could feel his hole clenching hungrily. “C’mon, baby, you have a job to do. Don’t keep me waiting.”

Erwin pulled off of his husband, a wet pop reverberating around the room as he sat back onto his knees, the smaller man's legs falling from his shoulders. The blonde reached over into the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube, rubbing a big hand down Levi’s thigh, kneading into the firm muscle. “Like this?”

Levi shook his head, maneuvering his body so that he was lying on his stomach, his legs spread wide around his bigger lover. “Like this. Need you deep, babe.” Levi grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed, hitching his hips to place it beneath him. “You gonna be good for me, E? My good boy?”

Erwin nodded enthusiastically, opening the bottle and slicking up his dick. He lined up with Levi’s hole, rubbing his tip over it teasingly before slowly pushing in, a loud drawn out moan spilling from Levi’s mouth. “So tight, Le, you feel so good.” He pressed up against his lover’s body, pressing the smaller man into the bed as he bottomed out.

“Fuck me, baby. Hard,” Levi instructed, his body melting underneath Erwin as the blonde pulled out of him, the head of his cock playing at Levi’s hole again. He reached behind himself to cup the back of Erwin’s neck, his eyes shooting open and a strangled scream ripping from his chest as Erwin pushed back in to the hilt harshly.

XXX

Mike jolted from his position at the work desk in his room when he heard a scream from outside his open patio door. He didn’t have time to get up and investigate, though, as stunted groans and curses followed immediately. He wheeled to peek through the blinds, not seeing his neighbors outside, but their patio door open wide instead.

“Jesus christ,” he groaned, his hands both falling to rest on his thighs, nails digging in as he fought the urge to palm his already hard dick. He sat in silence, listening to what he assumed was the two people next door fucking. He could just barely make out their words, and he knew they had to be being loud on purpose.

_ “Erwin, Erwin, fuck. Harder, fuck me harder. You can do better, Win, come on. Show me how good you can be.” _

Mike’s breath hitched as he imagined the scene in their bedroom: the smaller man most likely on his stomach to get Erwin’s dick as deep as he could, the blonde probably holding on to his hips with a tight grip, pulling out and pounding deep into the black haired one. He imagined they were naked, Erwin’s strong thighs braced far as he pistoned in and out of that tiny body below him.

_ “Yeah, ah, just like that baby. Such a good boy for me, that’s just right. So deep, oh fuck.” _

It sounded like the smaller man was in charge this time but still on the bottom, and Mike imagined his mouth hanging open as his body was pushed up on the bed, eyes clenched shut as he was being pleased. One small hand was probably gripping the sheets below him, the other clawing at his husbands thigh.

_ “E, fuck, shit, yes. So deep, babe, don’t stop. Fuck yeah, oh my god.” _

_ “So tight, oh god, feel so good around my dick, baby.” _

Erwin was probably grinding his hips in delicious circular motions, if the drawn out groans from the smaller man were any indication. Mike couldn’t help himself anymore, his hand pushing past the waistband of his shorts to take a firm hold on his thick cock. He groaned, his head lolling to the side as he let the sounds of his neighbors fucking lead him closer to the edge.

_ “Faster, m’ getting close. God, yes! Listen so well, babe.” _

_ “Is it good, am I doing good, baby?” _

_ “Y-yes, Erwin, fuck. I- ah, Erwin Erwin Erwin.” _

Mike took his hand from inside his shorts, pulling the band down underneath his balls before spitting into his palm. He wrapped the hand back around his aching dick, the other moving down to fondle with his balls. He groaned low in the back of his throat, biting his lip as he listened intently to the sounds of pleasure flowing into his room, his own orgasm building low in his belly.

_ “Erwin, gonna cum! Make me cum, baby, be a good boy and make me cum.” _

_ “Yeah, cum for me, please. Wanna feel you cum on my cock.” _

Mike picked up the pace, his hand working faster to try and match the couples orgasms. There was a loud shout from next door, the smaller man yelling his lovers name over and over as he came, then begging the other man to fill him up. Mike’s speed was relentless, his orgasm fast approaching as he jerked himself off roughly.

There was a stunted moan as the other blonde man came, then another, more quiet groan and Mike imagined the fucked out look on the smaller mans face as his hole was filled and abused a little more.

_ “Don’t stop, Erwin, keep fucking me. Oh, yes, good boy, made me cum so hard.” _

Mike’s body seized as he spilled over his hand, clenching his eyes shut and cursing under his breath as he listened to the fading sounds of moaning from his neighbors. When nothing else would come from his dick, the blonde heaved a tired sigh, hands falling to his sides while he worked to catch his breath. “Fucking hell. They’re gonna kill me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am super sorry this took over a month! i started a new job and i've had the worst writers block ever. please forgive me :(


	3. THREE

Mike had just gotten home, getting out of his truck and walking to the other side of the street to check his mailbox when he saw a sleek black Maserati pull into the neighbors driveway. He stared openly for a few seconds, his cheeks heating up when the blonde man got out of the car, smirking over at Mike. He turned away, pulling out the mail and trying to focus on reading it instead of the footsteps he could hear nearing him.

“Why, hi there neighbor. Nice to finally meet you, Erwin Ackerman-Smith.” Mike swallowed thickly before turning around to find Erwin standing very close to him with his hand held out and a dark smirk taking over his face. Mike, as colossal of a man as he was, was rather meek in nature, and Erwin Ackerman-Smith was intimidating.

Before Mike could gather himself, Erwin’s attention was grabbed by something else and Mike followed his gaze to Erwin’s house, where his small partner was walking down the driveway over to the two men.

“Ah, good luck, man,” Erwin laughed, taking a step back as the raven haired man slid between the two blondes, his eyes roaming over Mike’s body with a hungry look to him. Mike swallowed thickly as he took in the man’s beauty. He was wearing tight black spandex shorts that landed barely below his ass, a baby blue crop top with ‘yes, daddy?’ written in blush pink cursive, and no shoes. He had paint smeared all over his stomach and face and up close, Mike could see that he had rings through his nipples and a little green alien face inside his belly button. His hair was loose and messy, paint streaked through the inky locks,his steely grey eyes shining brightly as they gave Mike a longing look.

“Oh my my, hello there,” he sing-songed, hand reaching up to take a firm, yet gentle hold on Mike’s chin, angling his face downward for the smaller man to inspect. “My name is Levi, and who are you, gorgeous?”

Levi, a beautiful name to fit it’s beautiful owner. Mike let his eyes roll over Levi once more before he looked up, gulping nervously. Erwin was still standing behind Levi, one hand on the other’s hip as he stared Mike down with a challenging smirk. “Now look, Levi, you’ve gone and scared the poor man.” Erwin’s voice was mocking, taunting as he took a step closer so that he was pressed against his lover’s back. Mike was almost afraid he was about to be hit.

“Hey now, don’t be nervous, love. We won’t hurt you. Well… Erwin might if you ask nicely,” Levi smirked, his hand trailing down to rest on Mike’s firm pec. “Now why don’t you be a good boy for me and tell me your name? I’ve had my eye on you since we moved in and I’m rather impatient when my sights are set.” Mike cut his eyes up again, unable to read Erwin’s behavior, but the blonde had an expectant look, his thick eyebrows raised in question.

“M-Mike. Mike Zacharius,” he mumbled, clearing his throat as he watched the raven haired man shiver and bite his lip. Levi looked over his shoulder, Erwin giving him a small nod and approving look, before both men smirked at him again. “Nice to, uh, nice to meet you both.”

“Mike,” Levi whispered, the way he said the bigger man’s name sending blood rushing south. “How about you come over for dinner tonight, then we can see how your name sounds when I scream it out while you’re inside me?”

Mike gasped, choking on the sharp breath and stumbling back a step as he coughed until he could breathe properly. “Levi, baby, don’t be so crass,” Erwin admonished playfully, shaking his head. “I do apologize, Mike. You see, my husband is very straightforward, especially when he wants something. And you seem to have caught all of his attention. You should most definitely join us for dinner, though I think we should wait until tomorrow. I’ll need to go to the grocery store.”

Mike opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off as Levi spoke. “It’s settled then, we’ll have dinner together tomorrow evening and we’ll get to know each other. And  _ then _ we can try the other part.” His smile was gentle, completely the opposite of his words and the way he spoke. “Why don’t you come over around 8 tomorrow, you don’t need to bring anything other than your big, beautiful self. Steak sound alright?”

Mike could only nod in reply, words caught in his throat as he stared at his neighbors wide-eyed. Levi tapped a finger against the middle of his chest, letting his hand slide down his sternum for a second before he winked and turned away, grabbing Erwin’s shirt to pull him along.

XXX

“Come outside with me, Win. I want to lay out for the last bit until the sun goes down for the day,” Levi called out to his husband, who was looking over the blueprints of the building where he would be building the restaurant. “You can bring your papers since you haven’t paid me  _ any _ attention today,” he huffed out, a joking air to his words.

Erwin looked up with an eyebrow raised and laughed as he saw Levi trying to hold back a smile. “I never want to ignore my beautiful husband. You have my full attention, darling,” he promised, setting his papers down and following Levi out into the backyard. He sat in one of the lounge chairs, his arms folded behind his head and his legs crossed at the ankle. Levi smiled innocently at Erwin, straddling his lap and making the blonde smirk as the smaller mans naked body ground down into his own. “Ah, so  _ that’s _ what this was about.” Erwin gripped Levi’s hips in a bruising hold, pulling him closer until their lips met.

Levi sighed into the kiss, arms wrapping around Erwin’s neck as the bigger man forced Levi’s mouth open with his tongue. When the need to breathe became to great, Levi pulled back with a deep inhale. He looked up over his shoulder to the open patio door of Mike’s house, biting his lip. “Do you think he’ll come out?”

Erwin hummed, one hand tangled in Levi’s hair to tug his head back, the other creeping down between his cheeks to rub teasingly at his hole as he leaned to suck a bruise into his collar bone. When he was satisfied with his mark, he replied, “Hopefully. I would love for him to watch you ride me.”

Levi gave Erwin an incredulous look. “Who said I was riding you, sir?” He ground his hips down roughly, making both him and Erwin moan as the thick tip of the blondes dry finger just barely dipped into him. “Why are you trying to make me do all the work?” 

Erwin smacked the ravens ass hard, the sound reverberating through the air. “I can fuck you however you want, babe, but I think Mike would really love to see you work for it, watch you be a good little whore and ride my cock. I bet he’d really get off to that,” Erwin said loudly, smirking when he saw Mike walk onto his patio, eyes wide as he watched the other two. “Show off, baby,” he whispered, biting on the lobe of Levi’s ear.

“Yes sir.” Levi propped himself on his knees, pulling Erwin’s shorts down just enough to get his dick out, licking his palm twice before reaching back to take hold of the bigger man’s cock. He listened to Erwin groan as he made sure he was slicked as thoroughly as he could be with just spit. He steadied himself over Erwin’s length, sinking down slowly, holding his breath as a dull, throbbing pain spread through his body. “Fuck,” he cried out when he was finally seated completely.

Erwin’s jaw clenched and his eyes squeezed shut, Levi’s body was sucking him in perfectly. His head lolled back onto the chair, his hands on Levi’s waist tightening with the strain to keep himself still. He opened his eyes, smirking up at Mike as the other man watched from afar with his mouth open and his chest rising and falling rapidly. “So tight, baby, your ass always feels so good on my cock.” The man next door swallowed thickly, his fingers twitching on his leg as the small man started to lift up off of Erwin.

Levi whined as he sank back into Erwin’s lap, a gasp ripping from his chest as he did it again and again, increasing in speed after every time their bodies met. “Erwin, oh my god, so good,” he sobbed, wrapping his arms around his husbands neck and burying his face in his chest.

“Ah ah, I said show off, didn’t I? Mike can’t hear you like that, don’t you want Mike to enjoy this, too?”

Levi nodded frantically, his hips moving faster to thrust down onto Erwin as he threw his head back and moaned loudly. “Oh, fuck, E-Erwin.” Levi leaned back, hands bracing himself on Erwin’s thighs as he lifted himself up and sank back down harder. “Ah, my god.”

Erwin growled, his hands on Levi’s slim waist pulling down roughly each time the smaller man pushed upwards, small sounds being punched from him with every thrust. “Talk to me, baby, tell me how it feels with my dick inside you.”

Levi’s breathing was labored, his mouth hanging open wide. “S-So good, daddy. You’re so fucking big - _ oh my god Erwin! _ \- and you fill me up so much,  _ ah! _ ” Levi gasped as Erwin thrust up into him, his back arching as Erwin hit his prostate dead-on. “Oh fuck, oh  _ fuck daddy _ , harder, please.”

“As you wish, my darling,” Erwin smirked, propelling himself forward so that Levi was on his back at the end of the lounger, Erwin caging him in from above. The blonde licked a thick stripe up the side of Levi’s neck, biting down harshly right underneath his ear, making the smaller man cry out loudly. “That’s a good boy, little louder for our friend upstairs.”

“Oh my  _ fucking god _ , Erwin, daddy, please,” Levi sobbed, tears trailing from his eyes to pool uncomfortably in his ears. He forced himself to open his eyes, to look up through his tears and make eye contact with Mike, who was still just staring in awe from his balcony. “Deeper, oh yeah, just like that, jesus.” He was loud, Erwin’s dick stretching him so well and Mike’s obvious enjoyment only adding to his pleasure. “Pl-please, please, need to cum.”

Erwin cursed under his breath, pistoning his hips as Levi’s moans got louder. “Yeah? You gonna cum for us, baby? Let Mike see how pretty you are when you cum from my cock?” He hoisted Levi’s legs onto his shoulders and leaned forward, effectively folding Levi in half as he pushed as deep as he could, over and over again.

Levi screamed at the change in angle, his arms shooting to wrap around his husbands shoulders, nails digging in as Erwin fucked him harder. “‘M gonna cum, oh god, so close.” Erwin placed his hands on the back of Levi’s thighs, pushing down so that his knees and shoulders met, his cock snuffing against Levi’s prostate with every thrust into the smaller man. “Daddy, Erwin, fuck,  _ please _ !”

“Open your eyes, baby, look at him. Give him a good view.” Levi’s sobbed uncontrollably, his eyes shooting open to stare up at Mike as best as he could through his haze. “Good boy, now cum.”

The command was direct, and Levi was on his best behavior, thick ropes of white instantly shooting from his dick and landing across his chest and face, some even getting into his own mouth. Erwin fucked him through his orgasm, his loud moans echoing back to them as his body trembled violently, until nothing more came out.

“Fuck, baby, so beautiful. Such a good boy. Where do you want daddy to cum?”

Levi didn’t answer verbally, just opened his mouth and whined loudly as Erwin pulled out and straddled his chest. The blonde stroked his dick a few times, loud groans and curses leaving his mouth as his own orgasm washed over him. He aimed to shoot his cum directly into Levi’s mouth, the smaller man waiting patiently as his lover gave him every last drop he had. “Fuck, oh shit Levi.” When he was finished, he leaned down to kiss the raven, making sure to push everything back into his mouth. “Swallow.”

And Levi did, his throat working hard to make sure he got it all down as quickly as he could, gasping when he could finally take in a breath. His chest heaved as he greedily sucked in all the air he could. He stared up blankly, just barely able to see Mike rubbing his cock over his joggers, and Levi smiled dopily.

“Fuck, baby, you’re such a good boy for me. You did so well, didn’t he, Mike?” Erwin looked up, smirking at the other blonde, whose eyes had gone wide at being directly spoken to. He turned and walked inside, not bothering to close his door.

XXX

Mike walked down the stone path leading from his front door, heart hammering in his chest, getting louder with each step he took towards his neighbors house. He was nervous; the two intimidating men next door were obviously very sure of what they wanted and confident in their ability to get it, and though Mike knew they obviously wanted him, he couldn’t help but think about all the ways he could fuck this up.

Last night he’d gotten brave, openly watching the two make love over their fence, and he was afraid that might have ruined his chances already. But they’d both seemed happy to put on a show, to have Mike’s attention on them so diligently. Maybe he was overthinking it, stressing for no reason. He would just act normal, take whatever they threw at him and try to keep himself cool and collected. But first, he had to knock on the door he had been standing in front of for a while.

Mike waited only a short few seconds, listening as muffled voices spoke from behind the barrier. He jumped slightly when the door opened, looking down to find Levi smiling up at him seductively. “Well hello, Mike,” he cooed, moving to the side to allow Mike inside, closing the door behind him. “Erwin’s just finishing up dinner, why don’t you sit? Let me take those bottles, I’ll crack one open and pour us some.” He gently took the bottles of red wine, gesturing to a barstool for Mike to sit.

Erwin was at the stove, taking a second to smile over his shoulder at Mike, kissing Levi’s forehead when the man handed him a glass of wine. “Cabernet Sauvignon, a man of taste, I see.” Mike perked up, nodding at the compliment.

“I, uh, wasn’t sure if you two prefered red or white, so I bought that one as well as Chenin Blanc to go with the steak.” Levi brought Mike a glass of the red wine, leaning against the island close to Mike, a devious smile playing at his lips as he sipped his own drink, reaching out with his free hand to run a teasing finger down Mike’s arm.

“You look amazing, Mike, this color really suits you.” Levi gave him a slow once over, taking in his fitted maroon button up, the sleeves rolled to his elbows and top three buttons undone, the black slacks that were tailored perfectly for his long legs, and the shiny black oxfords.

“T-Thank you, you, uh, you look great, too,” he said, truthfully. Levi was wearing a loose, black and white striped button up, tucked into black high-waisted pants that tied around his waist, and black Chelsea booties with a slight heel. His hair was gelled back, still somehow able to look soft and voluminous. “Both of you,” he added, noting Erwin’s tight, black silk shirt, black slacks, and black-and-white wingtip oxfords.

The blonde turned off the stove, turning to look over at Mike as he leaned against the counter. He held eye contact with the bigger man, his smile soft today, rather than his normal challenging look. “Levi, would you set up the table, love? The food is ready and I’m sure we’d all like to get on with the evening.”

The implications weren’t lost to Mike, who couldn’t help but swallow hard, attempting to rid himself of his nerves as he watched Levi walk around the island to fix them all plates of food. Erwin refilled their glasses almost to the brim, grabbing his and Levi’s, nodding over the dining table and following behind Mike. Levi wasn’t too far behind, setting a full plate in front of both blondes, then grabbing his own. He sat on one side of the table, patting the chair to his right for Erwin and the one to his left for Mike.

“The food looks and smells amazing,” Mike complimented quietly, picking up his fork and knife and cutting into thick slab of meat. The steak was accompanied by shrimp, red-skinned mashed potatoes, sauteed green beans, and a brown gravy. Mike could almost hear his stomach growl as he took a bite of the perfectly cooked steak. “Oh my god, this is amazing,” he groaned after he’d swallowed.

Levi quirked an eyebrow, his beautiful grey eyes twinkling as he bit his lip. “Erwin is a chef, he has his own restaurant back home in Spain. We moved here so that he could open another,” Levi informed, obviously proud of his husband’s work and skill.

“Wow, that’s amazing. What about you?”

Erwin smiled lovingly at Levi, covering the smaller mans hand with his own as they ate. “Levi is an artist, he’s worked so hard to help me build my career. His paintings are amazing and people from all over the world have bought them.” Mike was in awe of the couple, they were both entrepreneurs with fun careers who seemed to love what they did.

Levi smiled shyly, rolling his eyes at Erwin’s bragging. “And you? What do you do, Mike?”

“I’m a contractor, I build houses and whatnot. I uh, I actually built my house myself.” Mike didn’t often boast, but he wanted to try to impress Erwin and Levi the way he was impressed by them.

Erwin perked up, his thick brows quirking in interest. “Would you by any chance have any experience in remodelling the insides of buildings? I recently bought the building I want to build my restaurant in and I was actually about to start my search for a contractor.” Mike nodded, telling Erwin about some of the places he’d had a hand in constructing. “Well, then if you’d be open, could we get together here pretty soon and take a look at some blueprints?” Mike nodded again, telling Erwin the next few days he’d be free. “Perfect, and of course I’ll pay you, but I also have something else I’d like to offer you as collateral.” He gently jerked his head over to Levi, who had a sultry look as he eyed Mike, making the big blonde gulp nervously.

They finished dinner, then moved to couch to finish off the bottles of wine. Erwin sat in a single armchair across from the loveseat that Mike was on, watching with an amused smirk as Levi situated himself sideways in Mike’s lap. His feet rested on the empty cushion he’d ignored, one arm around Mike’s shoulders to hold himself up, the other rubbing over the bigger man’s neck and chest.

“You’re a big man, Mike. And I absolutely  _ adore _ a big man, someone strong who can handle me as he pleases.” He grabbed Mikes empty glass, sitting on a coaster before taking his now free hand and placing it on his own hip. “Someone who can hold me down and put me in my place, force me to obey their every word.” He nosed Mike’s head to the side, trailing his cold lips just barely over the skin of his throat. “Erwin is very good at that, but sometimes I need a little more, ya know?”

Mike swallowed thickly, sure that Levi could feel his pulse in his neck. “I uh,” Mike stammered, glancing up towards Erwin in question. The other blonde just relaxed into his chair, watching the pair with a dark, lustful look. “I… Can I- can I touch him?”

Erwin raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Why are you asking  _ me _ , Mike? Seems like Levi is more than okay with you touching. Go on.”

Mike nodded slowly, Erwin’s encouragement seeming to break some kind of hold on Mike, and he let his hand on the small man’s hip slide slowly down his shapely thigh. “You’re so beautiful, Levi.” He hitched one leg behind the knee, using his other hand to maneuver Levi around until the raven haired man was straddling him. He put one arm around Levi’s slim waist, pulling Levi flush against his body, the other hand trailing down his back to cup a pert cheek in his big hand. “Is this what you need?”

Levi whined, nodding as he tightened his thighs around Mike and ground down into his lap. “Yes, more, please?” He was breathy, already hard against Mike. His arms tightened around the shaggy blondes shoulders, their noses pressed against each other and he huffed small breathes over Mike’s lips. “Please?”

Mike nodded minutely, slotting their lips together and sighing into the kiss. It started out gentle, both men savoring the feeling of finally tasting each other, and then Mike prodded Levi’s lips open with his tongue, licking into the ravens mouth hungrily. He felt small hands tangle into his hair and an erection press down into his thigh, felt Levi moan against his mouth. Mike pulled away, kissing down Levi’s jaw, the line of his neck, to where his shirt was open to show a tiny peek of his pale chest.

Levi whined as Mike planted open mouthed kisses across his collar bones, his hands big but nimble as they unbuttoned Levi’s shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, showing more skin that Mike took no time in starting to explore. “Mike, fuck,” Levi whined out, his head falling back as Mike pinched one nipple between his fingers, licking teasingly over the other. “M’ pants, too tight. Take them off, please, Mike.”

Mike bite down on Levi’s hardened pink bud, switching over to take the other nipple between his lips as he pulled the bow on Levi’s pants loose, using his arm around the smaller man's waist to lift him up and pull the pants off. He looked down, groaning around Levi’s flesh as he saw the lacey black panties he was wearing. “Jesus fucking christ, you’re so goddamn sexy.” He used both hands to grope Levi’s cheeks, giving a firm squeeze and kneading at the meat of his ass before slipping his hands between Levi’s skin and the fabric to squeeze again. “Your ass is so soft, I bet it tastes amazing.”

Levi gasped at Mike’s words, pulling the bigger man in for another kiss, this one nowhere near as gentle as the first, their teeth knocking together as he sucked at Mike’s tongue. “Want you to taste,” he whispered against his mouth, biting at Mike’s bottom lip and moaning when the blonde drug a finger between his cheeks, right over his hole.

There was something there, though, and Mike couldn’t help the shiver that ran through his body as he realized what it was. “Is that a plug?” Levi nodded, a playful smirk on his lips as he cupped Mike’s face and pulled him into another deep kiss. “Can I see?”

Before Levi could reply, Mike jolted as a pair of hands squeezed his shoulders soothingly. He hadn’t even noticed Erwin get up, much less move behind them. “Why don’t we take this upstairs to the bedroom? Get more comfortable?”

Mike nodded, standing up to follow closely behind Erwin as the other man led them upstairs, Levi licking and sucking and biting at Mike’s neck with his arms and legs wrapped tightly around the bigger man, supported by the big hands still cupping his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while huh? but im back and im better! and im also finally giving the people what they want, kind of lol! things are gettin SPICY and they're only gonna get SPICIER in the next chapter! thanks for your patience, hopefully yall enjoy this, and as always, comments are always appreciated! let me know how you feel, if you like this chapter, whatever!

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came together from a headcannon me and some friends were throwing around one day. Thank you Juni and Jay for being half of the reason this fic came to be :)
> 
> let me know how ya liked it!


End file.
